


night wings

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cas and animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Animals like Cas.  No two ways about it, creatures small and tall love the ex-angel.  Dean doesn't know what it means, but it's an interesting phenomenon nonetheless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to [@dragonpressgraphics](http://dragonpressgraphics.tumblr.com) for the **amazing** art that accompanies this fic and for helping me with editing and the title :)
> 
> come visit me any time on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

Animals like Cas.  No two ways about it, creatures small and tall love the ex-angel.  

Dean doesn’t notice it at first.  Because a dog stopping to sniff someone while on a walk isn’t exactly surprising or unusual.  Random cats appearing from alleys to run over and rub against Cas’ legs is maybe a bit stranger, but it’s not like Dean knows anything about cats.  Maybe it’s just a thing they do.

But there’s no denying it when they’re at the zoo investigating a possible werewolf incident.  As they walk along the paths looking for the zookeeper they have an appointment with, Dean can’t help but look in surprise as the animals flock to the edges of their enclosures.  They watch him and Castiel with a fascination that’s mildly unsettling.  

He shivers and ignores it… up until they’re halfway through their interview.  Then out of nowhere comes a giant elephant, reaching over the edge of the fencing to pat Castiel’s head with its trunk.  Eventually it curls the appendage around Castiel’s shoulders in what is undeniably a giant hug.  Castiel grins up at the creature, patting its rough skin and then continuing with his questions as though this isn’t the weirdest shit on the planet.

(Even the zookeeper thinks so, if the way his eyes bulge at the sight are any indication.)

After that, Dean starts to pay more attention.  There must be something these animals are seeing that he isn’t.  What makes this kind of awkward, dorky human stand out to the bird that lands on his head while they’re eating at an outdoor cafe?  Or to the bunny that appears around the edge of the Impala during a pitstop, sniffing at Cas until he shares some pieces of his salad with the little critter?  Oh and let’s not forget the duo of squirrels that scurry up his legs, tickling the former angel as they go up, to perch on his shoulders and chatter in his ear.

(Cas tries to mimic their noises, earning more excited squeaks.  Dean can’t help but chuckle at that - he’s not made of stone! - and smile softly.  Sam gives him a look after that one, eyebrow raised in question.  Very pointedly, he ignores his brother’s inquiring stare and goes back to digging up the grave they’re working on.)

It just becomes a fact of life.  A mystery he’ll never be able to solve (but one he doesn’t mind thinking of when he needs a little pick me up - no matter how much he tries to deny it, there’s nothing more adorable than Cas’ gummy smile when an animal tries to cuddle up with him).  So Dean puts it aside to focus on their day to day life instead.

One summer night, Dean’s finishing up in the kitchen.  Burgers and homemade fries, along with some smoothies that Sam’s volunteered his rather limited culinary expertise to make.  (“Sure you can handle the blender, man?  I could always stand by as a spotter.”  “Bite me.”)  But dinner’s ready and no Cas.

“Hey Sammy,” he calls as he peeks into the library.  “You seen Cas?”

“Nope.”  Sam is closing up his laptop and cleaning up his earlier research.  “Maybe he’s outside?  You know he likes going for walks.”

He grumbles to himself the whole way up the stairs about irresponsible angels of the lord not knowing how to leave a friggin note, is it really that hard?  

Outside the air’s no longer as humid and hot as it was earlier.  The sun’s disappeared below the treeline, only fading pink hues left to mark its presence.  It’s dim enough that Dean’s eyes need a moment to adjust, but his feet automatically travel the worn path towards the forest.  Cas has dragged him out here enough times that he can guess at where the ex-angel disappeared to.

The way is even more obscure under the cover of trees, but it barely slows him down.  He heads straight to the clearing at the end of path.  Before he rounds the last bend, Dean notices an odd glow radiating outward.  His heart skips a beat, worry for Castiel making him rush and almost trip over his feet as he starts running.  If anyone’s hurt Cas, he’ll kill them-

He stops dead when as he takes in the sight before him.  

Hundreds of fireflies are fluttering around, lighting up the open space with their ethereal glow.  Dean watches them dart around for a moment before he finally notices Cas sitting in the grass.  He’s wearing some of Dean’s old clothes but no shoes (no matter how much Dean tries to get him to keep them on, the angel turned man loves the feel of earth under his feet), watching as fireflies crawl along his hands.  

But that’s not what takes Dean’s breath away.  

A throng of fireflies dance in a ring around Cas’ head, while others flit back and forth behind him.  As they glow in near unison, there’s no mistaking the shape of halo and wings they form.  The way the little insects move along, it’s almost as if they can see the angelic markers that used to be there.  Maybe this is why animals gravitate towards him so easily, sensing the echoes of his grace.

It’s beautiful.   _He’s_ beautiful.  No two ways about it, Cas surrounded by fireflies and looking as celestial as he did back when they met in that barn is probably the most breathtakingly beautiful thing Dean’s ever seen.  And as much as denial is his thing, there’s no denying that thought once it forms.

He swallows and tries to stop the cascade of thoughts that are sure to follow that one allowance.   Because if he acknowledges that Cas is beautiful, what else might he admit in a moment of weakness?

Slowly, afraid to break the moment, Dean makes his way to Cas.  The other man looks up at him with a welcoming, yet shy grin.  

“Hello Dean.”  He sounds almost embarrassed, voice muted and thicker than usual.  If Dean didn't know better - and right now he doesn't - he'd say he's dreaming.  

“Hey Cas,” he whispers back, because if it is a dream, he doesn’t want to shatter the illusion.  He kneels down in front of him, surprised at how easily he can make out the blue of Cas’ eyes.  “Whatcha doing?”

“I came out here to think and enjoy the sunset.  These lampyridae were quite friendly and decided to join me.”

“Dude, did you just go all Latin on me?”

Castiel’s lips quirk to the side.  Dean knows he’s totally lost when he feels himself wanting to lean in and kiss him.  If he were smart, he’d back away and excuse himself back to the bunker.

Instead, he reaches forward and takes Cas’ hand.  “They can see your wings, can’t they?”

“I don’t have wings anymore, Dean.”  There’s a sad note that Dean would do anything to erase.

  


 

“You sure about that?”  Dean pulls Cas to his feet and nods at the fireflies around them.  He feels his heart skip a beat as Cas takes in the sight, eyes going wide and breath stuttering a bit.  They’re quiet for a long time.  And while Cas’ eyes are glued to the fireflies, Dean can’t take his away from Cas.

“Hey.”  Instantly Cas is looking at him, and a little of the spell is broken.  He squeezes Cas’ hand.  “Looks like you’re still an angel after all.”

He’s not sure which one of them initiates it, but they both lean forward.  Cas is chapped lips and an earthy smell and hesitantly mirrored movements until he’s confidently kissing Dean.  The fireflies surge with him, incandescent wings rising and then moving to protectively circle around Dean.  

“You’re beautiful,” Dean breathes out when they part.  It no longer feels like a terrible secret to keep hidden.  He’s always feared the worst when it came to his feelings with Cas, but none of it’s as scary with Cas’ cheek pressed against his.  “Dinner’s gettin’ cold.  We should head in.”

“Okay.”  

At the edge of the clearing, Cas stops to give a parting wave to the fireflies and a thank you.  They glow brightly before flitting away, gossamer wings and halo dissolving into the night.  

When they walk back to the bunker, their hands remain intertwined.  And maybe just before they duck back inside, Dean will lean in to steal another kiss, smoothing stray hands of hair from Cas’ forehead.  An understanding passes between them.  Something in their relationship has shifted, something huge and profound, but at the same time nothing’s changed at all.  Because they’re still just Dean and Cas.  Everything else is just details.

Sam very graciously doesn’t comment when they sit side by side, arms brushing as they eat.   

“So where were you two?”

“Nowhere.”   Dean squeezes Cas’ thigh under the table.  “Just watching the fireflies.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **bonus scene:**  
>  dean: hey cas you wanna go for a walk?  
> sam: *suspicious* dean you hate walks  
> dean: whaaaaat no i think you're confusing me with someone else  
> sam: no, it's definitely you-  
> dean: so cas you wanna go for a walk huh huh?  
> sam: can i come?  
> dean: NO.  
> cas: ....... you just want to see the fireflies again  
> dean: wha- how dare you- i wouldn't- i don't even know what you're talking about, first of all. second of all, your FACE just wants to see the fireflies again. third of all-  
> sam: why can't i come?  
> dean: YOU'RE NOT COMING OKAY I JUST WANNA MAKE OUT WITH CAS  
> cas: *heart eyes*  
> sam: *barfing*


End file.
